If I Were The Luckiest Person Alive
by ProTempore
Summary: [Chapter two up now] Bobby knows there's more to life. Is it possible that returning home for his little brother's wedding he could possibly find it?
1. Am I The Jackologist?

**If I Were The Luckiest Person Alive.  
****AN:** Ok...I already have two chapter stories going now but I think that maybe they should be on hiatus for awhile, no? I kind of lost interest with the plots as of now and I've been wanting to focus on Bobby. Hopefully, this will go differently. I wanted to make a story that chronicles Bobby in his kind of 'finding-himself-self-stage' also known as a midlife crisis. Of course this story shouldn't take that long. It's basically focused around Bobby coming back home to attend Jerry and Camille's wedding with sub plots thrown around. Now that I'm done rambling, on with the story.

**1.**  
It was May Eleventh when Evelyn Mercer went downstairs to see Bobby Mercer sitting there. May Tenth when he arrived in town (if you count the whole midnight clause) and it had been exactly six hours to the dot of him wondering if he would have anywhere to go this time. "Well what a pleasant surprise," Evelyn pulled her robe tighter and yawned, before resting her head on the doorway leading into the living room where Bobby sat, legs propped up on the coffee table, watching Saturday morning cartoons. His eyes cut towards his mother in the doorway and he tried a go at a smile although it had to be relatively hard, "my eldest son decides to grace me with his presence," Bobby had long ago realized that he could hide nothing from the woman. She was like a walking mind-reader. He had gotten better at deterring her however. Don't look at her. Don't pretend like everything's ok (Evelyn's motto is: anybody who pretends like they don't have problems probably has the most). And stay on light subjects. Don't attempt to lie. It never works. Bobby had wrote the manual on not-getting-away-with-lying-to-Evelyn. "I thought you were doing construction in Utah sweetheart. Did you sleep here?" he hated that she was even surprised of his presence even considering that she had asked him to come.

"Naw...I just got here not too long ago," Four straight hours of unfiltered, crappy, late-night television.

"Well then," she drew out the well and sucked her teeth afterwards, "I'll just fix up some breakfast. You know your brother's here right?"

"Angel?"

"Yeah. He's staying down the street with Sofi. I guess he wanted to help out with the wedding also," she pointed in some vague direction and kept her eyes glued to Bobby. He could tell that she was reading his mind.

"You talk to Jack lately?" her mouth took a peculiar form which told him that she was in fact worried about her youngest son.

"He called me not too long ago. Where is he?"

"He stayed at some friend's house. I think he may have a girlfriend but...you know Jack. Well...I'm going to fix breakfast. When you get a chance can you run to the store and grab me some chicken breasts? Jerry and Camille and coming over for dinner,"

"Yeah ma," Bobby barely nodded although Evelyn knew he would already go. Not that she took him for advantage. It was just nice to have Bobby around again.

"So what happened to that nice girl you were with before you left Bobby? You know?" Evelyn searched around the table for help, "the one from around the block over there. You remember her Jerry?"

Jerry chuckled, mumbling something under his breath that sounded something reminiscent to, "she wasn't nice ma," he rose a eyebrow and coughed somewhat. Jerry and Bobby shared a short glance of pure inside knowledge.

"What?" Evelyn asked, obviously dumbfounded at the inside joke they were apparently sharing.

"Nothing ma. Just eat up," it felt good to laugh for once although he knew somehow it wouldn't last.

"All I'm saying Bobby," Evelyn stuck a fork-full of salad in her mouth and waited until she finished chewing to finish her sentence, "is that Jerry's got him a nice fiancé and he's your little brother. Don't you think it's your turn yet sweety?"

Everyone but Evelyn seemed to be laughing. "I'll settle down when I find a girl that I can love as much as you ma,"

Camille leaned into Jerry, intertwining her hand with his. Bobby had made a huge, big, fuss when he found out they were getting married but honestly, he knew that she was the right one. Not many people came around for the Mercer's. Not many people like her that is. Able to listen to all of the past-wrongdoing s and still stick around. Still see the person buried under everything all else. All of the illegal shit. Bobby had came across two women in his lifetime. There's the girl that gets turned on from hearing her boyfriend had done way too much illegal shit in his past to be called "a law abiding citizen" then there was the other one who packed up shop and left just like that. Either way, they both are only good for one night. That's exactly how Bobby would use em. His only hope that there's someone out there other than that is Camille. Sad but true.

It felt good to just sit around the dinner table and talk.

"Oh," Camille piped in, throwing her arm up, "I know a girl that would be perfect. She works with me,"

"Nah..." Bobby looked away sheepishly, "I don't _date_," everyone's eyes skipped suddenly from Bobby to one another before everyone but him burst out into laughter.

"Then what do you do Bobby? I gotta hear this one-" Jerry looked from his mother to Bobby.

"Man the same thing you _used _to do before you became entrapped," Jerry shot Camille a look that purely stated I-have-no-idea-what-he's-talking-about and Camille gave him a you-better-not-have look, "besides, why don't you guys work on finding Jackie boy a nice boyfriend first,"

"_Bobby_," Evelyn scolded, "I told you about those jokes now. You never know. Those may actually hurt Jack,"

"It's not my fault he fucks...excuse me... _likes_ guys,"

"Bobby!"

"Alright, alright ma. Anyway-"

They all looked over at the opened door, especially when whoever had come through went straight upstairs, "Angel that you?"

They stopped.

"Jack? I thought you were at your friends house," Jack backed up, obviously wide eyed.

"You ok sweetheart you look kind of pale,"

He nodded, "Hi Bobby. I wanna go to bed,"

"Ok,"

"What the hell's wrong with him?"

"He's just been like that lately Bobby. Exactly why I asked you to come back. He won't talk to anyone,"

"What am I the Jack-ologist?"

"You know if he talks to anybody it'll be you," it was exactly his curse. He didn't want to baby-sit Jack all the time.

"Yeah ma. Of corse I know. That's exactly why I'm here. To take care of his little-" he stopped when he saw Evelyn's glare "anyway. I guess I better get to bed too. I'll take the princess to school tomorrow,"

"Bobby!!"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Bye Camille. Bye Jerry. Give my little girl a kiss for me,"

"Yeah Bobby," Camille called up to him as he began his way up the stairs.

Jerry shrugged and gave Evelyn a sympathizing look, "you know that's just Bobby,"

"Of course I know Jerry. Bobby _will_ be Bobby,"

**An2: Review please!!**


	2. Because He's Bobby

**2.  
**The house was covered in useless shit. Wait. Take that back. It would definitely make Jerry want to start punching faces if he heard Bobby call their last two months of wedding planning useless shit. Let's just say Bobby was sick of dealing with the "wedding" planning. Torn out pages from bridal magazines here. Flower orders. Cake designs. And everything else you could possibly think of there. No wonder Jack had been skipping out of the house. Coming back merely for dinner.

Bobby knew something was up though. He just didn't know if it was watching his life shift around him (Jerry getting married) or something else bothering him. Either way, he decided he would find out by surprising Jack at school. "You didn't tell me you were picking me up," Jack fell into the passenger seat.

"You rather take the bus?"

Jack didn't answer. Bobby didn't expect him to.

"Is ma coming home early?"

"Why would she?"

"She's been coming home early to help Camille,"

"Didn't say nothing to me about it,"

They rode for another five minutes in silence.

"What'd you do to your hair?" Bobby ruffled it up, before pushing his head lightly. Playfully.

Jack swatted his hand away and rolled his eyes. "I straightened it,"

"Fairy," he muttered, "you want me to hook you up with someone that can cut and color that also princess?"

"I looked stupid with curly hair. Like a little kid,"

"_Oh_. Now you're in highschool so you're not little anymore?"

"Yeah. Exactly," Jack made a move for the radio and Bobby pushed his hand away.

"You can't talk to me?"

"What's there to talk about?" Jack mumbled, resting his head on the car window.

"Maybe what the fuck your problem is. How about that?"

"You haven't been here in five years. What's there to talk about?" he finally looked over at Bobby. He was angry. Of course he was angry. Back then Jack was small and fragile and he wanted Bobby to stay. Back then Jack would never raise his voice. Back then he was afraid to. Bobby doesn't know which Jack he liked better. This one or that one.

"Is that what this is all about? Me not being here?"

"What, _what's_ about?"

"The cold shoulder. The silent act. The I-haven't-been-here-in-years-and-yet-all-I-get-is-a-hi-Bobby shit. You're mad at me because I left,"

"_No_. I don't care that you left. I'm over it Bobby. Happened five years ago. Can you drop me off over here?" he motioned towards the bus station and rolled his eyes when Bobby passed it.

"You're coming home. You're coming home and you're going to be happy about coming home. You know what else? You aren't going to ask ma if you can go back out either. Ok?"

"You aren't my dad,"

"Didn't say I was,"

"You aren't my mom either,"

"Whoa. That's your territory sweet heart,"

"Pull over. I want to get out,"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because you're a sixteen year old child that makes stupid choices and couldn't take care of himself if it would save his life. You're impossibly naive and you would trust Bugsy Siegal if he came here right now and told you he was Jesus himself,"

"Who's Bugsy Siegal? And don't patronize me. I've been here with ma, _alone_, for a long time now,"

"Right. _With_ _ma_ being the operative,"

"You think you're better than everyone else. You think you're so cool because you can pick up and run away anytime you want. You think that you're so much better because you couldn't care less about anyone else. You sit up on your high horse and you pretend like you're special because you left all of us behind,"

"Cut the shit Jack," Bobby pulled into the driveway.

"This isn't about you. Isn't about me. Aint even about ma. So what's wrong?" he cut off the ignition.

He didn't even stop Jack when he got out and strutted into the house. Jack, didn't even spare a glance backwards.

_Just great_.

Bobby thought to himself.

Somehow, no matter what was going on in his life it all came back to Jack.

* * *

"I just can't believe he's back," Jack took another drag from his cigarette, blowing it off to the side.

"You did say that your brother's getting married. Why wouldn't he come back?"

"Because he's Bobby,"

Jack watched his friend peek outside of his bedroom before he pulled out a small bag and shoved it into his pant-pocket.

"You ready?" he looked back at Jack who was sprawled out across the full-sized bed. He nodded and reached down to find his shoes and guitar.

"Can you honestly believe that we got this gig?"

"Don't you mean that _I _got the gig, Spence?"

"Oh whatever. She was _not_ looking at you,"

"Yeah right. Believe what you want to believe but when we're big and famous and they ask us how we got our start I think we'll both remember that it was _my_ smile that did it,"

"Please. You're not even that good of a singer pretty boy,"

"Will you stop insulting me and hold the door?"

"I told you to keep that guitar in the car Jack,"

"Yeah, well some of us actually like to _practice_,"

"Really? And I would've never known..."

"You're just jealous," Jack whispered as to not stir the person behind the closed door across from Spencer's room.

"So about your brother," Spencer began, a hand on Jack's back to push him forward.

Jack answered back when they finally got downstairs.

"Yeah?"

"I thought he didn't want you to go,"

"He's not my dad. He can't tell me what to do,"

"Yeah I just don't want him threatening me when he comes home stoned,"

"If I go home. They're too busy around there to notice," Jack sat his guitar in the backseat, stopping with his hand on the front seat door after seeing the look on Spencer's face.

"You ok man? You sound kinda...depressed,"

"Yeah. Or at least I will be when I get what's in your pocket,"

"Who said I'm sharing?"

"Please. You know I play better that way,"

"Really? And I would've thought it was the other way around,"

"Fuck you,"

"Eh. You couldn't possibly wine or dine me enough,"

**AN**: Man has it been a long time? Ok. Trust me. I feel horrible but I really did just needed awhile to get my stuff together. I'm even going to rationalize by saying that I ended up with a better chapter than I would've if I wouldn't have waited awhile and chilled. So, if you read this, thanks! No hard feelings?

By the way, I don't exactly know there will be slash in this story (initially there was supposed to be) but even if there is it won't be between Bobby and Jack. Sorry I didn't answer your reviews separately. I appreciated them all.


	3. Just Us Guys

**3.  
**"Jack has a ride," Evelyn announced, "he's going to a friend's. Looks like it's just you and me," She paused after seeing Bobby's grimace, "don't tell me you've made plans,"

"Jer wanted me to help him with his tux...just us guys,"

"Angel going?"

"Supposedly. You know how hard it is to get him to go anywhere,"

"Looks who's talking?" Evelyn mumbled under her breath as she began to pour Bobby a cup of coffee.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. You talk to Jack this morning?"

"Was I supposed to?"

Evelyn cocked her head to the side and shrugged some. She didn't know how much she wanted to talk to Bobby. How much she wanted to reveal about what had been going on since he had left. There was a lot to talk about. A lot Bobby would never guess. A part of her always felt like she was betraying Jack on some part when she would tell Bobby things. Especially the _serious_ things. The things Bobby felt it necessary to _discuss_ with Jack. "He's getting high,"

"With what?"

"I found the weed but...I just don't want him to get into anything more serious. What if he's shooting up or something?"

"Jack?" Bobby scoffed, "I doubt it. Too much of a little sweetheart to get that serious,"

"Bobby!" Evelyn's voice was firm now, "this is serious. And he's been hanging out at some "friends" house. I asked him if I could meet this friend and he pushes it off every single time. Like there's this big secret he's hiding. Like he's hanging out with Charles Manson or something,"

"Well you were the one that always said how he needs someone that doesn't know what's happened to him. He just wants a friend to himself. Probably sick of being the Mercer kid. Relax ok?"

"Ma...Bobby," Jerry called out before finding the two of them in the kitchen.

"Hey ma,"

"Hi Jerry. You want some coffee?"

"Naw I'm just here for Bobby so we can go look for my tux,"

"Alright. Good luck guys. I guess I can over to Camilles?"

"Yeah. She was just cleaning up when I left,"

"Alright," she drew it out lazily, "just make sure you keep your phone on in case Jack calls ok?"

"What I want to know is when _you're _going to get a phone,"

"Don't be cute Bobby,"

"Me? Cute? Nah..."

* * *

Bobby grabbed a bottle of ketchup from the nearby table and pulled his top bun off. "Want some?" he offered when he saw that Jerry had been watching him v e r y closely.

"Nah. You really think that this is a mistake?"

"Doesn't matter what I think,"

"I'm asking you,"

"I already told you how I felt about it and you told me how you feel,"

"I just don't get it Bobby. You've always liked Camille. You've stuck up for her. You've treated her good. You definitely don't chastize her like you do with Sofi. So why did you raise all kinds of hell when I told you about the marriage?"

"Because Jer. If she's your _one_ then why get married? Why not just ride it out. It's like you're in some kind of rush now,"

"She's pregnant."

Bobby looked up from his food slowly.

"That's why you're getting married?"

"Is there a better reason?"

"You already have a baby. So what's the rush?"

"I'm not like you Bobby. Ok? I want to have a family. I want someone to rest my head. I want someone to remember me when I move on from here,"

"And? I've impacted people. People are going to miss me,"

"But they'll move on the next day or the day after that. There's no doubt in my mind that if something were to happen to me she wouldn't even look at another man--"

"Why are we talking about this Jerry? I don't want to argue. Congrats on having a kid. I'm looking forward to having another niece or nephew. You don't...know what she's having right?"

"No. Too early,"

Bobby nodded, taking a look out of the large window of the fast-food joint.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"You know your opinion means a lot to me?" Jerry added, his voice a little quieted.

"Why? I'm a fuck up. Don't look up to me kid,"

"Because. You still call me kid even though I'm thirty-fucking years old. Besides, you're still my older brother,"

Bobby and Jerry shared a short bout of laughter.

"Well thanks. Maybe you should go ahead and tell Jackie-boy that,"

"Did he wanna come too? I forgot to invite him,"

"He's doing his own shit. I need a drink. They serve beer here?"

"Bobby it's a fast food restaurant,"

"Yeah but I need a drink,"

"We'll get one _after_ we get Angel _and_ my tux,"

"Come on man. Let's not forget that I'm your best man. I will put my life on the line to get this tux,"

"Yeah. Don't be disappointed if I don't exactly trust that,"

"Of course. But how could I do you wrong when I'm your best man?" Bobby scooted out of the booth, raising an eyebrow when Jerry remained sitting.

"Ma didn't tell you that Jackie is my best man?"

"No shit huh?"

"It would've been you but...it's been five years man. Couldn't exactly count on you to show up. Plus I want to make Jack apart of it. Let him know that he's still loved,"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. By the way, you notice anything different about him?"


End file.
